bunga lili tumbuh di atas tegarnya karang
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: membawa sepatu botnya yang rusak serta dua tangkai bunga lili di dekapannya; andai saja stevens tahu apa yang menimpa tuan mudanya pagi ini—richard ω aurelia


**bunga lili tumbuh di atas tegarnya karang**

**emma © kaoru mori.** saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Ketuk stakato di pintu depan menggema di koridor sepi Kediaman Hartwick. Bahkan sampai ke halaman belakang rumah itu, kepada taman rimbun yang sedang digarap Aurelia dengan sepenuh hati. Tidak, Aurelia sudah menjalin batin dengan bangunan tempatnya ia tumbuh besar sehingga kedatangan seorang tamu bagaikan dirinya dicubit di tengkuk. Tiga ketukan dan akhirnya berhenti ditengah jalan. Pasti Martha sudah menyapa si orang asing itu. Benar, terdengar derit engsel pintu menggesek udara dua kali dan debam kayu mahoni ditutup kencang. Langkah cepat sepatu kulit Martha semakin kencang dan semakin dekat.

"Miss Aurelia, ada tamu untuk An—Demi Tuhanku! G-ga-gaun …" wajah sang pelayan senior itu memutih beberapa lapis.

"Ah, tamu untukku, Martha? Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu."

Sang putri Hartwick keluar dari sangtuari kebunnya, memasuki rumahnya tanpa mengindahkan lumpur bercecer di lantai. Martha, pelayan pribadinya, menyamakan langkahnya tergesa-gesa.

"Ganti baju? _My lady_, Anda _harus_ mandi!" panik Martha.

"Mandi?" bahu Aurelia turun sepersekian sentimeter. "Tapi kalau aku mandi, tamuku harus menunggu lama. Bisa jadi aku baru siap satu jam kemudian!"

"Karena itu sudah saya ingatkan jangan berkebun tanpa mengenakan baju berkebun!"

"Tapi kalau aku pakai baju itu segalanya jadi serba sulit. Itu pakaian konyol, Martha. Mana ada orang berkebun dengan gaun yang banyak pita dan rendanya. Jauh lebih efektif bila aku mengenakan gaun pagiku yang paling polos."

"Saya akui itu benar, _my lady_, tapi—"

"Katakan padaku, siapa nama tamu ini?" potong Aurelia.

Martha menarik napas dalam-dalam. Entah apa reaksi nona asuhannya ini nanti. "Mr. Richard Jones, _my lady_."

Langkah santai Aurelia tiba-tiba naik kecepatan menjadi setengah berlari. Gadis pirang itu bahkan mengangkat sedikit gaunnya yang belepotan lumpur. Kedua kakinya berpacu menuju anak tangga. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?! Ini Mr. Jones, ah—apa yang harus kupakai?"

Baru kali ini Nona kelabakan urusan pakaian. Biasanya beliau tidak peduli dengan hal 'sepele' seperti ini, pikir Martha geli.

Ketika kaki kanannya menginjak anak tangga terbawah, mendadak gadis itu berhenti. Sejenak, garis wajahnya terlihat serius namun berikutnya senyum sabit kecil terbit di sudut bibirnya. Gadis muda itu berbalik dan—astaga!—bergegas menuju ruang tamu.

"Nona, jangan—"

Terlambat . Aurelia Hartwick sudah menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan Richard Jones. Polos apa adanya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Miss Hartwick. Kuharap saya tidak mengganggu, er, aktivitas Anda hari ini."

Jujur, kata-kata yang sudah dirapal tanpa henti di kepala Richard menguap bebas tatkala sepasang mata birunya menangkap pemandangan yang jelas langka di zaman ini.

Miss Aurelia Hartwick bermanifestasi di hadapannya dengan gaun pagi putih polos bercorak lumpur dari pinggang ke ujung bawah gaun. Kedua lengan bajunya disingsingkan, jari-jarinya kotor dengan tanah. Rambut pirangnya digulung modis tapi asal-asalan; beberapa anak rambut mencuat dari sanggulnya. Wajahnya berminyak dan sedikit ada noda tanah di pipi kiri dan pelipis kanan.

"Selamat pagi juga, Mr. Jones." senyum ceria dilayangkan kepada Richard. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian berkuda yang pas dengan proporsi tubuhnya. Rambut pirangnya disisir ke belakang alami, dua helai menggantung di dahi, mengingatkan Aurelia pada _dandy_ di era Regency. "Sama sekali tidak mengganggu, kok. Bahkan menurutku kedatanganmu semacam mukjizat Tuhan. Ikutlah denganku sebentar, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Tiba-tiba, tangan Aurelia meraih jemari Richard yang terbungkus sarung tangan, memandu sang pemuda Jones untuk mengikutinya. Tindakan yang (barangkali) tidak disadari oleh Aurelia ini membuat Richard sedikit risih. Bukan karena perilaku sang gadis yang jelas-jelas tidak patut itu melainkan karena ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis di usia matang memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Dalam hati, Richard tersenyum senang. Sungguh keputusan yang tepat dia berkunjung ke Wiltshire.

Setelah melewati ruang makan dan ruang kaca, Richard paham kemana Aurelia mengajaknya. Hanya saja yang ada di kepalanya _sedikit_ melenceng dengan kenyataannya.

.

.

"Mr. Jones, apa Anda bisa mencangkul?"

Martha mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Nona kecilnya ini memang selalu blak-blakan.

"Anda tidak punya saudara laki-laki, ya?"

"Er—yah, tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau saya orang lain, pertanyaanmu itu bakal dianggap sebagai penghinaan."

"Bukankah mayoritas pria ningrat memang tidak pernah memegang cangkul seumur hidupnya?" tentu saja ayah Aurelia tidak masuk dalam kategori ini karena beliau sering membantu kerja bakti desa. Tetapi Richard Jones berkediaman di London (seperti kebanyakan bangsawan lainnya) dan gadis bermata hijau ini jelas tahu tidak ada tanah lapang yang bisa dicangkul di sana.

"Saya bukan pria kebanyakan, Miss Hartwick."

Richard menyabarkan diri, mencoba menjaga nada sopan. Dia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan ketidaktahuan Aurelia akan kerja kerasnya untuk mencapai posisinya sekarang. Toh, selama ini masyarakat kelas atas memandang sebelah dirinya dan sudah lama ia kebal dengan semua itu.

Kegetirannya pasti terdeteksi karena wajah Aurelia kehilangan sedikit percikan sinar dan iris hijau besarnya berkilauan entah mengapa. "Maafkan saya. Bukan maksud—"

Richard menggeleng kecil, senyum maklum melengkung kecil darinya. Pria ini segera melepas jas dan menyerahkan garmen itu ke Aurelia. Lengan kemejanya pun disingsingkan, tanpa sengaja memamerkan otot lengannya yang kencang dan menonjol.

Salah besar Aurelia mengira Richard Jones tidak pernah pegang cangkul.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Anda lakukan?"

"Yah, intinya aku tidak suka dengan kebunku yang sekarang." Aurelia memilih untuk menurunkan formalitas. Melelahkan. "Mumpung Papa dan Mama sedang pergi, aku ingin mengubah posisi bunga-bunga ini supaya lebih sedap dipandang."

Di depan muda-mudi itu, bunga aster, lili, mawar, _hyacinth _ungu, _baby's breath_, krisan kuning, tergeletak sistematis di tanah. Lubang-lubang hasil galian Aurelia (yang sempat bercerita kalau dirinya seorang tukang kebun amatiran) menganga rapi menghadap langit. Mungkin itu bekas tempat dimana bunga-bunga itu pernah berdiri tegak.

Aurelia memaparkan _layout_ kasar tata kebunnya kepada Richard. Tak peduli dengan matahari musim panas yang menyengat, mereka berjalan di antara gundukan tanah dan bunga-bunga yang lemas. Aurelia menunjuk sana dan sini, Richard menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan pendapat si gadis. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia berbincang-bincang dengan topik di luar gosip dan politik, dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu dan pengetahuan yang luas pula. Ini sungguh melegakan.

Memutar cangkul yang diberdirikan seperti tongkat berjalan, Richard menangkap garis besar dari permintaan sang gadis. Namun ada satu hal yang kurang.

"Pupuknya mana?"

Aurelia berkedip.

"Ada di kandang kuda."

Richard menarik napas, pasrah.

"Tukang kebunku biasanya memakai kotoran kuda sebagai pupuk."

Pemuda tinggi pirang itu langsung berlalu ke kandang kuda, menulikan diri dari permintaan maaf si gadis yang mengikuti. Sebaskom kotoran kuda dia angkut ke taman tanpa ekspresi. Kedataran wajah sang pewaris Jones ini membuat Aurelia terkesima. Padahal yang baskom yang dia pakai berlubang kecil di pinggiran bawah dan substansi coklat yang agak encer menetesi permukaan kulit sepatu botnya.

"Nanti aku ganti sepatumu." lirih Aurelia, melirik kilau cemerlang sepatu si pemuda yang ternoda dengan penuh kasihan.

"Tidak perlu, toh ini koleksi lama jadi bukan masalah bagiku." dusta Richard.

Kedua manusia berbeda gender ini menyibukkan diri selama sejam. Sang Pencerah terus mendaki langkahnya ke puncak horizon. Lapar dan lelah tidak mereka gubris. Keduanya begitu sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka sehingga tidak ada yang tahu jika Martha telah menaruh sepaket makan siang di patio untuk mereka.

"Bisa kau gali dua lubang lagi? Ternyata stok mawarku melebihi dugaanku." pinta Aurelia. Kedua tangannya memeluk bertangkai-tangkai mawar merah muda.

"Siap." Richard segera menancapkan sekopnya dan memenuhi permintaannya. Aurelia menaruh mawar-mawar itu di samping Richard dan melihat hasil kerjasamanya. Dibandingkan dengan bencana pertamanan yang ia saksikan satu jam yang lalu, ini jelas lebih baik. Minimal jauh lebih terorganisir. Puas dengan perkembangan tamannya, Aurelia mengalihkan perhatian kepada teman berkebunnya hari ini.

Jas, dasi, dan rompi yang melekat sempurna di badan Richard Jones kini tidak ada lagi. Hanya kemeja putih yang dua kancing puncaknya dibuka dengan alasan sirkulasi udara. Celananya juga sudah digulung tinggi-tinggi. Sepatu bot yang jelas sekali keluaran terbaru itu sudah siap masuk kuburan; tidak bisa dibersihkan lagi.

Rambut pirang Richard sudah berjatuhan ke dahinya, membuat raut mukanya terlihat lebih muda. Peluh berjatuhan begitu perlahan dari puncak pelipis hingga ke ujung rahang matangnya. Berapa usia Mr. Jones sekarang? Angin lalu berkata jika usianya tidak lebih dari 22 tahun tapi tidak mungkin pertanyaan itu dia tanyakan mengingat posisinya sebagai _kenalan _di mata Mr. Jones.

Kenalan. Benarkah?

( _Apakah Mr. Jones akan menanyakan _itu_?_

_Bukankah itu tujuan sebenarnya dia kemari?_

_Dia ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku, 'kan?_

_Apa aku harus bilang bahwa ayahku akan menerimamu senang hati tapi tidak dengan ibuku?_

_Apa aku harus memberinya tips bagaimana meluluhkan hati ibuku?_

_Eh, atau jangan-jangan— )_

Matahari bersinar begitu cerah, begitu terik. Panas sekali—

.

.

"Panasnya …"

Aurelia akhirnya berhasil ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata.

Hembusan lembut dari kepakan koran yang Martha pakai sebagai kipas darurat menerpa lembut wajahnya.

"Kurasa Nona Aurelia ambruk karena panas. Sepertinya saya harus menghentikan kegiatan kalian sampai di sini."

Richard, yang sudah berpakaian lengkap, duduk di patio sambil menghirup es teh buatan Martha. Sang pelayan senior itu dengan setia mengipasi nona kecilnya yang tergolek lemas di sebuah ayunan yang terbuat dari jalinan tali tambang putih.

"Saya sudah mengingatkan Nona agar tidak berpanas-panas mengingat kondisinya yang rapuh. Tapi sungguh, Nona benar-benar keras kepala." Martha langsung membawa tangan ke mulutnya, merasa lancang mengeluh di depan tamunya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Richard menggeleng pelan.

Pemuda itu memandang jauh kebun keluarga Hartwick yang sudah nyaris jadi. Seminggu ini, tukang kebun yang biasa mengurusinya mengambil cuti seminggu karena istrinya melahirkan, cerita Martha. Padahal dua hari lagi akan diadakan pesta kebun di kediaman ini. Tak ada bala bantuan untuk membersihkan, Aurelia memaksakan kehendak untuk membersihkannya sendiri.

Ayahnya, tentu saja, mengabulkan keinginan putri semata wayangnya ini, tahu bahwa putri kecilnya ini amat mencintai segala hal yang berbau tanaman. Sebenarnya Nyonya Hartwick tidak senang dengan keputusan suaminya, namun waktu semakin menipis dan satu-satunya tenaga ahli yang bisa diandalkan hanya Aurelia seorang.

"M-Mr. Jones." panggil Aurelia dengan suara serak.

"_My lady_!" Martha menahan gadis asuhannya di ayunan. "Wajah Anda masih pucat."

"Tapi aku merasa sehat, kok." kilahnya sembari memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Amat tidak sopan bagi seorang _lady_ tertidur di depan _gentleman_. Apa kata ibunya nanti?

Richard menaruh gelas es tehnya dan bangkit dari kursi rotannya. "Jangan paksa dirimu, _my lady_. Saya sekalian mau pamit."

Pasang netra Aurelia melebar sedikit, "Eh, mau pulang? Cepat sekali."

"Nona, ini sudah sore." tukas Martha.

Sadarkan nona kecilnya ini bahwa dirinya sudah terlelap selama tiga jam?

"Oh ya?"

Dua insan berkepala pirang ini berjalan dalam diam saat Aurelia mengantar tamunya ke pintu depan. Ketika angin sore hari menggelitik tubuhnya yang masih terbalut gaun kotor dan si pemuda sedang mengambil kudanya, Aurelia teringat sesuatu.

Aurelia kembali sambil membawa dua tangkai bunga lili, persis ketika Richard tiba dengan kudanya untuk berpamitan.

"Ini. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantuku hari ini." Aurelia menyerahkan bunga tersebut kepada Richard, senyum mengembang lebar meski sang pemilik senyum terlihat lelah.

"Terima kasih." ujar Richard singkat sambil menerima bunga itu.

"Kau—punya vas bunga, 'kan?"

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung, Aurelia membatin kaget, "Tenang saja. Bukan hanya vas saja yang kupunya. Aku punya Stevens yang akan menjaga bunga pemberianmu ini."

"Stevens? Pelayanmu?"

"_Butler_, tepatnya. Sekaligus pelayan pribadiku. Sama seperti posisi Martha bagimu."

Tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Richard untuk tetap di rumah ini. Jangkrik mulai bernyanyi di kebun belakang, dirinya juga sudah melalui jam kunjung yang pantas, sekarang sudahnya saatnya undur diri.

Richard meraih tangan Aurelia, mendaratkan kecupan singkat di punggung tangan. Kedua tangan sang gadis masih ada sisa tanahnya namun pemuda itu tidak peduli. "Sebenarnya aku mengharapkan orang tuamu ada di rumah. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa bersamamu hari ini. Sampai besok, Miss Hartwick."

Mata biru Richard berbinar-binar. Mata samudra itu tersenyum begitu terang. Gosip tentang Mr. Jones yang tak pernah tersenyum kemanapun dia pergi serasa seperti fitnah.

Meski hanya jendela jiwanya yang tersenyum, Aurelia terpana dibuatnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Martha menganga kecil.

"K-kutunggu k-kehadiranmu."

Dan kuda serta penunggangnya pun tenggelam bersama dengan matahari.

Si putri kecil Hartwick membeku kaku di tempat, kalimat perpisahan Richard terngiang-ngiang di kepala. Wajah pucatnya bersemburat merah pekat. _Apainiapainiapaini_.

Martha akhirnya berdeham, "Apa ini berarti saya orang pertama yang mengucap selamat pada Nona?"

.

.

"Selamat datang, Master Richard. Bagaimana hari An—" Stevens membelalakkan mata melihat sepatu bot tuannya yang hancur lebur. "—da?"

"Melelahkan."

Sang _butler_ paruh baya itu juga terheran-heran dengan aura Richard yang damai. Sebagai tangan kanan yang amat dekat dengan majikannya, Stevens paham betul bahwa Richard Jones tidak pernah betah bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat kelas atas. Setiap pulang, biasanya tuan mudanya itu terlihat sedikit kesal.

Namun sepertinya ini bukan hari biasa. Richard pulang dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang mencurigakan. Master Richard tipe orang yang irit senyum.

"Master, bunga ini dari siapa?" Stevens semakin bingung ketika Richard menyerahkan dua bunga lili ke tangannya.

"Dari tuan rumah yang kukunjungi. Cari vas yang paling bagus untuk bunga itu. Setelah itu taruh vasnya di sampingku." Tak ada ruang bagi Stevens untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Intonasi Richard sudah meneriakkan itu. Sang majikan itu langsung menenggelamkan diri di _arm sofa_, melempar dasi dan sepatu botnya sembarang arah.

Tak lama setelah rileks di sofanya, Richard pun terlelap.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Richard tertidur sambil membawa senyum bersamanya.

Saat Stevens kembali dengan vas kristal cantik berisi bunga lili milik Richard, _butler _itu hanya bisa menduga.

Siapakah gerangan yang menumbuhkan bunga lili di atas karang hati tuan mudanya?

.

.

**tamat**

* * *

**note. **judulnya diambil dari kutipan novelnya tere-liye. aslinya 'bunga mawar tumbuh di atas tegarnya karang' tapi bunganya saya ganti lili soalnya ya I don't know pokoknya cocok buat mereka


End file.
